


Midnight

by xxminilah



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxminilah/pseuds/xxminilah
Summary: you and jennie go for a midnight ride and have some midnight fun in your new car
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting...and writing

You and Jennie have been together to 6 months and the relationship is relatively new. You’ve been taking it slow. it want to rush things. Recently you haven’t been able to hang out with her as much as you would like since her and the girls of BlackPink have been busy with their comeback. So you texted Jisoo late one evening and asked her when was a good time to take out Jennie, seeing you wanted her well rested and not tired when you take her out(plus you wanted to show off your new car).

TIME SKIP

Later on in the week on Friday at 11:50 in front of the BP dorm and you saw Rosé peek out the blinds so you assume she went to go tall Jennie you were there waiting on her. She came out 5 minutes later with a bag in hand and she looked well rested but with what you had planned you knew it wouldn’t be for long.

“Hello, love” she said as she tossed her bag in the backseat and kissed your cheek.

“Hey Sweets” you replied.

“New Car?” she asked as she felt on the leather custom seats in amazement.

You nodded while putting the car in drive and driving off after waving to the girls that were still peaking through the blinds.

“Where are we going” she asked.

“Some place isolated love no one will see us” you said as you drove to the destination.

When you got the where you were going she looked up from her phone and gasped got out the car to look at the view where she could she the whole city of Seoul. While she did that you worked quick and laid the seat back so that the seats in back looked like a bed and you pulled out blankets and the food. When done you called her over and told her to get in. While you pulled up a screen in your car and turned on netflix and ask if he wanted to watch anything special and she shrugged silhouettes digging through the food for something she knew you brung. Once you picked a movie you tented the windows even though it was useless since nobody was there but you guys.

While eating and watching the movie you guys cuddled and talked about her day. As she talked about her and the girls song you started to kiss her neck and her breathing became shallow and she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. She bit her lip and sat up and got on your lap and looked in your eyes with her cheeks flushed. She then kissed you roughly with her hands around your neck. Your hands ran up and down her legs gripping her thigh moving up and giving her ass a tight squeeze making her main lightly in your mouth.

Her hands moved from you neck to her own shirt wanting to take it off so you helped her. Then you started to kiss her neck while softly pushing her to lay down and kissed he collar bone and moved your hand down to take off her bra. You put you hands on her tits and massaged then gently while kissing her slowly. Then you put one tit in you mouth and flicked it with your tongue and played with it for a few minutes and then switched to the other. After a few minutes you unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down with her underwear. Kissing down her body she let out a whimper. Now face to face with her pretty pussy she looked down at you and y’all held eye contact and licked a slow strip while holding contact and and she moaned and she looked so pretty while doing so. You then closed your eyes and went to work. She was moaning loud and and was moaning your name.

“Y/NNNNNNN FUCK!!!!! PLEASE DONT STOP”

“mmmmmm” you moaned into her pussy as you did you added 2 fingers into her pussy and moved them fast. She was practically screaming then stopped all movements.

“Nooooo” she whimpered

“patient baby” you said as you reached in the front for strap and got undressed and put it on and when grabbed you you hips in order for you to move faster but you slapped her hands away and you gave her a glare and she pouted. You used her pussy wetness and used it as a lube to slide the dildo in easier. As you slid in she moaned and you started off slow and trying to as deep as possible and she asked to go faster and you couldn’t say no so you did.

The sound of her moans and skin slapping together was amazing so you pulled out and told her to get on all fours with ass up. The arch in her back was perfect and you slap her pussy and few times and slid back in goin fast she had no time to adjust you stopped moving and told her to work for it.

“ Come on babygirl I know you’re not as innocent as people think you are throw it back on me”

She started to move, moving her ass twerking and moving her whole body as fast as she could so she could come. You movies forward so you could come lay with her nipples knowing that they are sensitive now. You pushed her back down and went rough pulling her hair.

“ I’m- I- I’m CUMMING” she moaned

“NO” I said and slowed down

“No please i’ll be good” and tried to move

“Promise?” you questioned

“Yes...!!!” ok and you started up and again and she came.

You then laid down and pulled her on top of you but didn’t insert again but let her take a break and let her know she’s not done.

After catching her breath you lifted her up and placed it at her entrance and she sunk on it and her eyes rolled back and she started off slowed but then went faster chasing her orgasm and and helped by rubbing her clit and she came. She then fell on your chest.

“Thank you for tonight” she said,

“Anytime for you babygirl” you said


End file.
